The Prince of The Lord
by breakin' down
Summary: Kai masuk ke dalam dunia lain. Ia bertemu dengan namja manis bernama Sehun. Ia di jaga oleh Sehun. Karena Kai mencari seorang pangeran legenda yang paling terkenal di negerinya. Sehun membantu mencari pangeran legenda yang sudah mencuri hati Kai / Hunkai, Kaihun, Sekai


Title: The Prince of The Lord.

Author: Shim Min Min a.k.a. KumikoLinie a.k.a. Miko.

Fandom: EXO K.

Cast:

Kim Jong In or Kai.

Oh Sehoon or Sehun.

And other cast.

Genre: AU, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Humor.

Rated: T.

Length: Prolog.

Summary: Kai masuk ke dalam dunia lain. Ia bertemu dengan namja manis bernama Sehun. Ia di jaga oleh Sehun. Karena Kai mencari seorang pangeran legenda yang paling terkenal di negerinya. Sehun membantu mencari pangeran legenda yang sudah mencuri hati Kai.

Disclameir: HunKai is Mine XD. #slap. Semuanya milik Allah.

Warning: This is Yaoi Fics. Don't like don't read.

NO PLAGIATOR. NO COPAS. NO BASHING.

DON'T BE SILENT READER OR I'LL KILL YOU. *ngasah pedang samurai*

So Happy Reading…

Author POV

"KIM JONG IN PABO. BISA APA KAU? HAH? MEMANAH SEPERTI ITU SAJA TIDAK BISA. BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENGIKUTI UJI NYALI DI KERAJAAN NANTI. KAU TIDAK BOLEH BELAJAR DENGAN PEDANG ITU SEBELUM KAU BISA MENGUASAI PELAJARAN MEMANAH INI." Marah seorang namja paruh baya kepada seorang namja manis nan cantik. Namja itu hanya diam saja ketika namja tua itu memarahinya. Karena memang kenyataannya ia tidak bisa memanah. Karena memanah bukanlah keahlian turunan di keluarganya. Tapi, setidaknya ia bisa menguasai pedang baja yang sekarang tergeletak di ujung taman itu.

"Soo Man-ssi. Bisakah kali ini saja, aku memegang pedang itu. Aku begitu mencintai pedang itu. Tak bolehkah?" Tanya namja cantik itu dengan takut-takut. Kesalahan besar bagi namja cantik bernama Kim Jong In itu.

"MWO? BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBANTAH SEONSENGNIMMU INI! TURUTI APA YANG AKU KATAKAN ATAU AKU AKAN BERHENTI MENGAJARIMU." Bentak Seonsengnim tersebut. Jong In hanya bisa menelan ketakutannya itu dan mengumpat kesal kepada Seonsengnimnya itu.

Ia kembali memfokuskan sasarannya ke depan sana. Sebelum Jong In sempat melesatkan anak panahnya itu di pohon besar sana, seorang namja bertubuh kekar menghampirinya dan Soo Man.

"Lapor Seonsengnim. Ada kabar baik… Eummm… Buruk… eh.. Baik." Namja kekar tersebut bingung dengan kondisi berita yang di bawanya untuk Seonsengnimnya itu.

"Entah buruk atau baik. Cepat katakan kepadaku, berita seperti apa yang tlah kau dapatkan." Soo Man kesal kepada namja kekar itu. Ia sudah tak sabar dengan berita yang baru.

"The Prince of The Lord menghilang tuan. Seluruh kerajaan sekarang sedang gaduh tuan. Jika The Prince of The Lord hilang, maka kita harus mencari seorang pengganti yang sebanding dengannya." Jelas namja kekar itu. Jong In yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Itu artinya, ia bisa menjadi sang The Prince of The Lord dengan sangat mudah. Impiannya menjadi nomor satu akan terwujudkan.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Mau menjadi The Prince of The Lord?" Tanya Soo Man kepada Jong In. Namja cantik nan manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat mantap.

"Kau tak akan bisa menjadi The Prince of The Lord. Kau tak sebanding dengannya. Memanah saja kau tak bisa, apalagi kau memakai pedang. Tidak boleh ada yang menggantikan The Prince of The Lord kecuali keturunannya. Kau harus membantu mencarinya Jong In. Atau matilah warga seluruh negeri ini." Jelas Soo Man dan tersenyum mengejek kepada Jong In.

Jong In menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil pedang kesayangannya itu. Ia pergi tanpa memberi salam kepada Soo Man Seonsengnimnya itu. Karena ia begitu kesal. Ia selalu saja di hina oleh Seonsengnimnya itu. Soo Man selalu memuji-muji sang The Prince of The Lord yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

'Jika saja aku tak mencintaimu Pangeran, mungkin aku akan benar-benar merebut jabatanmu itu.' Kesal Jong In di dalam hatinya.

To Be Continue…

Nah… Eotteokeh?

Seru ngga kira-kira ff nya ini?

Ini masih prolognya. Chapter 1 juga akan segera apdet.

Jangan lupa like dan commentnya.

Kamsahamnida udah mau membaca.


End file.
